Je suis Sabo
by Loecho
Summary: Je ne crois pas en Dieu, je n'y ai jamais cru. [...] Je ne veux pas mourir, je n'ai jamais voulu, la mort m'a toujours terrifié.


_**Si vous me lisez un peu vous savez que je suis assez souvent déçue par mes écrits. Étrangement, pas celui là. J'en suis actuellement plutôt fière.**_

 _ **Je l'ai écrit approximativement entre 22h et 2h du mat', ceci explique cela. Cependant je ne pensais pas être un jour capable de raconter des choses pareilles sur mon personnage préféré. Je l'ai écrit avec une certaine playlist en tête mais ça ne veux pas dire que vous avez à l'écouter. Cependant, voici les titres: Les flocons de l'été (Etienne Daho), Did you really say no (Oren Lavie et Vanessa Paradis) et L'un part, l'autre reste (Charlotte Gainsbourg). C'est la première fois que je trouve qu'un de mes textes va aussi bien avec des morceaux donc ...**_

 _ **Spéciale dédicace à ma lectrice préférée qui m'a relu avec attention ;)**_

* * *

Je ne crois pas en Dieu, je n'y ai jamais cru.

Je vais pas dire que je n'ai jamais cru en rien non plus. Malgré l'enfance un peu folle que j'ai eu, j'ai tout de même pris le temps de m'intéresser aux fées, au père noël et ce genre de choses. Il faut dire, tant que je n'en demandais pas trop sentimentalement parlant, ce vieux bonhomme blanc était plutôt généreux avec moi. Mais là n'est pas le sujet.

Je n'ai jamais cru en Dieu, ni en une puissance supérieure. Je n'ai jamais cru au destin, à la fatalité. Quand on grandit avec un trou à la place des souvenirs d'enfance et avec un manipulateur froid même si génial comme tuteur on a que deux choix. Soit on se jette aveuglement dans une Foi quelconque en essayant de réparer je ne sais quelle faute, soit on devient rationnel à en pleurer. Ou alors si, il reste une troisième option, se pendre joliment. Mais je ne veux pas mourir, je n'ai jamais voulu, la mort m'a toujours terrifié. Peut-être parce que j'ai choisi la deuxième option et que je suis donc persuadé qu'il n'y a rien après. Le néant total. Et je déteste le néant, je ne connais que trop bien.

Par contre j'ai déjà voulu croire. Je l'ai désiré tellement fort, à en prier d'avoir la Foi, pour avoir un endroit où envoyer la colère, la peur. Quelqu'un à blâmer, quelqu'un à interroger. Ou juste pour englober toute irrationalité du monde dans une logique illogique. Parce que la vie est injuste et c'est normal. On la regarde avec des concepts humains de moral et d'équilibre. On voudrait récolter ce qu'on a semé mais on oublie que ce qui nous entoure est bien trop grand pour s'enfermer dans nos visions étriquées. Oui je voulais une raison à l'injustice. Mais il n'y en a pas. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Cette notion d'injustice a traversé toute ma vie. J'ai beau savoir qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup de sens en vérité, je lui courre après. Si je le pouvais je me baladerais avec la balance de la Justice impériale et j'alignerais tous les hommes pour les peser. Surtout mon père, ne serait-ce que pour voir son expression quand je le jetterais en enfer et que je le regarderais se faire bouffer par je ne sais quoi. Ce serait beau de le voir mourir. La mort me fait peur mais elle rend les choses plus belles.

J'aimerais être un homme bien. C'est presque un objectif à long terme. J'aimerais vraiment l'être et je sais que j'ai ce côté profondément bienveillant et gentil. Je ne fais pas semblant. J'aime l'humanité, je l'aime vraiment. Et j'aimerais beaucoup trop juger et torturer les coupables. En fait, j'aime déjà ça. Ça me provoque des frissons extatiques quand j'appuie sur une détente et qu'un sombre connard s'écroule devant moi.

De quoi parlais-je au départ ? Ah oui, Dieu. Mais ce n'est même pas forcément un trait marquant de ce que je suis.

Bon, je suis bien, je suis reconnu. Après tout on a toujours dit que j'étais doué. Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi et le marché en échange de ma garde était simple : je devais devenir une terreur. Et bien soit. J'ai eu d'excellents professeurs, j'ai été un élève brillant.

Non. Vous savez je déteste la fausse modestie. J'étais un enfant prodige, un génie. Ce type me regardait comme si j'étais son messie de compagnie. Pourquoi mentir ? J'aimais ça.

Et j'adore me battre. Frapper, ça remue le cœur à l'abîmer, ça fait mal, et c'est tellement bon. Je dois être accro à l'endorphine. J'aime me tuer à l'exercice. J'aime avoir le dessus et j'aime avoir le dessous, quand je l'ai vraiment. Quand je suis proche du gouffre, c'est comme un premier amour innocent.

Tout a toujours été si simple dans la Révolution. Étudier, me battre, me tuer à la tâche et être le meilleur. Ils sont impressionnés par moi et ravis. Et bien tant mieux.

Je suis un sauveur, je suis un héros. Peut-être que c'est pour ça que je ne crois pas en Dieu, aussi. Ah, on y revient. J'ai vu tant de fois des yeux levés vers moi qui exprimaient un tel dévouement, une béatitude, une inexprimable dévotion que je suis incapable de me penser capable de me tourner vers quoi que ce soit comme ça. Ça rend l'entreprise ridicule. Mais ils sont si touchants. J'aimerais les rétrécir, les cacher tous quelque part dans une sorte de paradis sur terre. Un endroit où tout le monde serait égal, où il n'y aurait plus de guerres ni d'asservissement. Je les aime. J'en suis fou.

L'autre il pense qu'on pourrait faire ça ou quelque chose comme ça mais il se prend pour le maître des cieux ou je ne sais quoi. Je suis peut-être fou et je sais être arrogant et orgueilleux au possible mais je ne me prend pas pour un dieu.

Cette histoire de Dieu me poursuit.

Il y a cette fille, Koala. Elle pourrait être la meilleure part de ma vie. Je n'aime aucune femme comme je l'aime. Elle est mon bon côté. C'est ma meilleure amie. Et je couche avec elle parce que je suis en colère et désespéré. Et elle couche avec moi parce qu'elle est désespérée et en colère. C'est bon mais pas tant que ça. Parfois même ça me dégoûte un peu mais le dégoût est une sensation puissante alors pourquoi pas. Elle aimerait bien tomber amoureuse de moi mais je lui ai dit et parfois je lui redis quand on s'embrasse que je ne l'aime pas comme ça, que je ne l'aimerai jamais comme ça et je m'assure qu'elle a compris.

Bon il y a aussi Dragon qui m'embrasse quand je classe des dossiers, qui me traîne dans des couloirs ou dans sa chambre quand il s'ennuie. Si ça l'amuse. Je n'aimerais pas vivre sa vie.

J'adore mes soldats et c'est réciproque. On rigole beaucoup et je peux être très drôle. Je souris souvent et j'ai un très grand sourire. La vie est parfois amusante. Je déteste les envoyer en mission. J'ai confiance en eux, c'est pas le problème. Mais dès qu'il leur arrive un truc j'ai envie de m'enfermer.

Et pourtant il n'y a rien de plus beau et poétique que la mort. Ça me terrifie mais qu'est-ce qui ressemble plus à l'amour que la peur ?

L'autre il est fier de moi. Il me le dit et puis je le vois. Moi aussi je serais fier à sa place vous me direz. Sur un jeu d'échec je suis sa Reine. Il n'a jamais eu d'arme aussi tranchante, aussi efficace. Il est incroyablement intelligent c'est sur et je suis exactement ce qu'il veut que je sois. Son plus bel outil. C'est tout l'intérêt qu'il me portera jamais mais je l'obsède. J'en suis plutôt satisfait. Le jour où on aura tout cassé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire de moi. Peut-être m'enfermer dans une arène avec quelques Dragon Célestes et voir si c'est distrayant.  
Je suis distrayant.

Je suis un super stratège et c'est étonnant. Je n'aime vraiment pas les envoyer au front. Je préfère toujours les plans où je suis celui qui se lance. J'aime réellement avoir mal, alors rigolez si ça vous fait rire.  
Je suis le pire. Il y a des colonnes entières pour qui je suis un cauchemar. Je ne parle pas d'un ennemi insupportable. Je suis un vrai monstre. Je suis fort, je peux les écraser et parfois j'aime ça. Ça me soulage de voir des gens mourir. Un dernier soupir est un peu comme un nettoyage dans les nœuds de mon âme. Je suis coupable d'innocence.

Évidemment il y a Luffy. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose. Je détruirais le noyau de la terre pour lui, et je suis vraiment persuadé d'en être capable. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il mériterait mieux que moi. Bien sur que je parle de lui tout le temps. Bien sur que je n'aime personne plus que lui. Dragon est un imbécile. La seule personne dont il doit avoir peur est son fils parce que j'égorgerais la Révolution entière pour lui, et avec plaisir. Je finirais par le chef pour qu'il voit toute son entreprise en miettes, détruite par son pion préféré.

Oui Dragon est obsédé par moi. Et je suis obsédé par mon petit frère. Mais de nous deux je suis celui qui fait ça le plus sainement.

L'amour que j'ai pour Luffy est une des rares choses totalement pure et belle de ma vie. Il n'y aurait que lui dans mon univers, je serais un ange. Et je croirais certainement en Dieu, ce foutu Dieu d'amour et de pardon.

J'aimerais vraiment être un homme bien. Mais bon.

Enfin, il y le feu. Le feu c'est Ace.

Il y a eu Ace. Et sans lui je serais peut-être un homme bien. Si Ace avait survécu.

Si Ace avait survécu et était venu me donner un coup plein de souvenirs. S'il avait survécu et qu'il m'avait rendu ma mémoire j'aurais tout abandonné pour lui. Ma balance de justice, mon plateau d'échec, même mes soldats et Koala.

Je lui ai volé son héritage et son identité. Mon corps a fusionné avec le sien, c'est brûlant, et je ne le ressens même pas. J'ai désespérément essayé d'avaler son âme. Je suis un peu bête. Bah, je l'ai toujours été, parfois je m'étonne d'être là malgré tout alors je fais le con pour rétablir la logique. Ça rend fou les gens autour de moi et j'aime ça.

Je n'ai rien eu sinon le pire d'Ace. Le feu c'est sensuel, ça ne me dégoûte même pas, c'est juste en train de me tuer. Je suis frustré. Je suis désespéré. C'est en train de salir mon amour, mon grand amour, aussi sûrement que ça me fait trembler d'envie. Ça sera toujours là.

Toujours là pour me rappeler mon grand amour perdu et finalement retrouvé grâce à la mort. C'est mort qu'il est devenu mon sauveur et mon âme sœur. C'est pour et grâce à sa mort que j'ai pu tomber amoureux. J'en suis fou, j'en suis malade.

Finalement je crois peut-être en Dieu. Ce feu qui me brûle sans me consommer, c'est ma chair, c'est mon essence et ma punition.

Pardonne moi mon père parce que j'ai péché.

Ne me pardonne ça, j'aime avoir mal tu sais. C'est ma drogue, j'ai envie de me défoncer. Je suis déglingué, je suis flingué.

Je suis Sabo.

* * *

 ** _Vous savez, oui vous SAVEZ combien une review me ferait plaisir. M'aiderait._ **


End file.
